Succubus Baby
by Lady Abbey Dawn
Summary: Bella quiere aprender a tocar el piano, por lo que se apunta a clases. Su profesor no es nada menos que un incubo con ganas de follarse a su alumna favorita. ¿Sería un error por parte de Bella ir vestida de conejita a su casa para pedir... caramelos? HHC
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween Contest**

**Título: **Succubus Baby

**Penname: **Lady Abbey Dawn

**Summary: **Bella desea aprender a tocar el piano, por lo que se apunta a clases por la tarde. Su profesor no es nada menos que un incubo con ganas de follarse a su alumna favorita. ¿Sería un error por parte de Bella ir vestida de conejita a su casa para pedir... _caramelo_s?

**Pareja: **Bella y Edward

**Número de palabras: 5490**

**Advertencia: **LEMMON! OoC, AU

* * *

><p>- Quiero apuntarme en clases. - Dije mientras me apoyaba en la recepción. - De piano.<p>

La mujer me miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír complacida.

- De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora quiere las clases?

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada mientras pensaba cuál sería la mejor. Salía a las cuatro y media del instituto y estudiaba hasta las siete. Volví a mirar a la vieja mujer con gafas grandes y cabello enmarañado.

- A las ocho si puede ser. Los viernes.

Ella asintió y me entregó unos papeles.

- Es la última hora que hay. Son cuatro alumnos por cada clase, cada uno con un piano. De momento eres la única en tu clase.

- No pasa nada, quiero esa hora.

Empecé a rellenar allí mismo todos los papeles mientras sentía mi nerviosismo por empezar las clases. Quise aprender piano desde que vi a mi amiga Ángela en una audición tocando con tanta perfeccionalidad. Yo también quería, y como niña de tres años que me comportaba, fui a coger dinero y correr hacia el ayuntamiento para apuntarme.

Donde ahora me encontraba.

Le entré los papeles a la mujer y los recibos del banco donde los había pagado. Me selló todo y me sonrió.

- Todo terminado, te vemos mañana, ¿no?

Asentí muy complacida.

- Sí, ¿quién es el profesor?

Los ojos de la mujer se hicieron mas grandes, brillantes e incluso pude ver -desgraciadamente - como pasaba la lengua rasposa por sus labios secos y viejos.

_Ahg... eso dio asco._

- Edward Cullen. Lleva dos años dando aquí clases.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces mañana y gracias.

Salí del ayuntamiento con una gran sonrisa y el cuerpo temblándome de anticipación. Ya me estaba imaginando en una audición con un vestido grande de gala, un piano de cola y mi padre aplaudiéndome con lágrimas en los ojos. Incluso quizás podría hacerme rica trabajando como música o dando clases, o tal vez...

- ¡Cuidado por donde vas, capulla! - Chilló una voz.

Parpadeé y me di cuenta que estaba en la mitad de la calle donde los coches pitaban y me chillaban.

Me sonrojé y me fui directamente hacia mi casa sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, Alice estaba en mi cuarto esperándome con una sonrisa pícara. Se había quitado los zapatos, enseñando sus pequeños pies de uñas rosa fucsia. Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Charlie acaba de irse. Me dejó entrar y esperarte.

Suspiré derrotada y me senté a su lado en la cama antes de entregarle los papeles.

- Mira, mis clases empiezan mañana.

Mientras miraba los papeles, fruncía el ceño.

- Así que vas a apuntarte a... Esto.

- Se llama piano, Alice. Y sí, pienso aprender.

- Pero si queda una semana para Halloween... ¿Cómo vamos a prepararnos?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Alice, es una vez a la semana. Además, he cogido a las ocho de la noche para que no me moleste en tareas y todo.

Su rostro se alivió, dejó los papeles encima de la mesa del escritorio que tenía en mi cuarto y sacó de su bolso una revista donde ponía con letras grandes "Halloween" Alcé una ceja.

- Has comprado una revista de Halloween.

- ¡No! - Chilló moviendo sus manos y tirándome la revista a la cara. - ¡Son disfraces que nos pondremos para la fiesta de Halloween!

- ¿Qué fiesta? ¡No me dijiste nada! - Grité como ella.

- Oh, ¡vamos! - Hizo un gesto con la mano. - Nada, Ang se vestirá de Blancanieves sexy, yo de Alice en El País de Las Maravillasy tú de conejita linda. ¡Oh! Rose de gatita.

- Vale, y ¿supuestamente cuándo me lo ibas a contar?

Alice parpadeó y juntó sus manitas bajo su cara, poniendo en su cara aquella mirada de "por favor, me moriré si dices que no" suspiré y asintí. Alice empezó a reírse y a darme besitos por el rostro mientras me apretaba contra su pequeño pecho.

- Oh... ¡lo pasaremos tan bien!

No estaba segura de ello.

.

.

.

Suspiré y llamé a la puerta de la clase mientras mis nervios aumentaban cada segundo. ¿Cómo sería la clase? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Serviría de algo las dos hroas que me había pasado leyendo sobre Debussy, Beethoven...? Me pasé las manos por el cabello y cogí aire.

_Sólo vas a aprender a tocar el piano, ¡por Dios!_

- Pase. -Dijo una voz suave y cálida.

Abrí la puerta y entré rápidamente antes de cerrarla a mis espaldas. Levanté la mirada del suelo y empecé a subirla lentamente de la persona que se encontraba delante de mí. Pantalones oscuros, camiseta azul marino, hombros anchos pero noe xagerados, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, labios sensuales y besables y por último, sus ojos.

_Oh mierda... ¡Con este profesor no podré aprender piano!_

Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, cálidos y dándome la bienvenida. Me apoyé contra la puerta mientras sentía como mis rodillas empezaban a temblar, al igual que mi corazón. ¿De dónde diablos había salido un hombre tan sexy? Si alguien merecía ser llamado Adonis, ese era él.

- Soy Edward Cullen, tu profesor de piano. Tu debes ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

_Mierda, ¿me ha sonreído con una ceja alzada o es mi imaginación? ¡Está sonriendo!_

Intenté controlar mis más impuros instintos adolescentes que gritaban: "¡salta encima, salta!"

Asentí y le sonreí mientras me daba su mano.

- Bella, me dicen Bella.

- Entonces, será Bella. Vamos a mi despacho, allí rellenaremos unos papeles y hablaremos antes de comenzar las clases.

Asentí, incapaz de formular una palabra.

Empezó a caminar hacia más adentro de la habitación. En vez de mirar la cantidad de instrumentos que había, sólo podía mirarle a él. La elegancia con la que caminaba, el aroma de su perfume fuerte y masculino. Yo iba detrás de él, como una adolescente -lo era -estúpida y sin dos pensamientos en mi cabeza más que "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy la más afortunada del mundo! Debería haberme apuntado antes..."

Alcé una ceja cuando Edward se mordió los labios, aguantando una sonrisa.

¿Acaso era tan claro que me atraía y que estaba más interesada en el que en aprender piano?

_En verdad... No me importaría aprender cómo tocar a Edward... Es decir, es lo mismo, ¿no?_

Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos de cómo poder tocarle sin ser descarada que me choqué contra su espalda y acabé dándome un golpe fuerte en mi nariz. Gemí de dolor y me llevé las manos a la nariz mientras la vocecilla de mi mente gritaba y saltaba de júbilo.

_¡Lo he tocado, lo he TOCADO!_

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrí los ojos y me sobresalté al verle tan cerca de mi rostro. Mis piernas se liaron como si fuesen de gelatina o de goma y acabé dando una patética vuelta antes de caerme al suelo y golpearme el culo contra el suelo. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían por la vergüenza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Era atractivo, pero nunca me había encontrado en aquella situación.

Edward se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas, de rodillas. Uno de sus dedos me obligaron a mirarle, levantándome la barbilla.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? -Suspiró y echó su cálido aliento en mi rostro, haciendo que me olvidase de la caída. - Eres una alumna... algo distinta de las demás.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le miré a través de mis pestañas.

- Lo siento...

- No. - Me interrumpió. - Fui mi culpa, te asusté.

_Yo no lo llamaría asustar... Quizás deslumbrar, cegar, humedecer... Quizás..._

Se levantó y me cogió de la mano para levantarme. Con el simple hecho de que me había tocado, se me había olvidado completamente que me había golpeado la nariz y había estado a punto de llorar.

Me senté en una de las sillas, él enfrente mía mientras cogía una carpeta en rojo donde ponía mi nombre. Él leía mi expediente -que estaría practica mente vacío -mientras yo lo devoraba con los ojos. ¿Como podía un hombre tan fantástico dar clases de piano en un ayuntamiento? Me lo imaginaba en una ópera, con un esmoquín que se le ajustaba perfectamente en la entrepierna...

Se rió.

_¡¿SE HA REÍDO? _

Cerré los ojos con vergüenza. Cuando los volví a abrir, él me estaba mirando.

- Aquí dice que nunca has tocado un instrumento.

_No, pero estoy deseosa de tocar el tuy... el piano._

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Eso es verdad, es la primera vez.

Sus ojos brillaron un momento con picardía antes de cobrar su habitual calma.

- ¿En serio?

_¿Soy yo o me está preguntando si soy virgen?_

- Es verdad. Soy totalmente nueva en esto. -Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada. - Nunca he tocado un... _instrumento. _-Le miré al decir la última palabra.

Una sonrisa torcida y sexy le cruzó el rostro.

Me crucé de piernas y me puse tensa en la silla, poniéndome totalmente recta. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras inspiraba varias veces, ¿acaso...? Abrió los ojos y se levantó.

- De acuerdo, empecemos. -Su voz tenía un matiz ronco y oscuro.

Me limité a asentir y a levantarme levantarme lentamente sin abrir las piernas. ¿Quién diablos me había instado a que llevase falda?

* * *

><p>~<em>Tres días antes de Halloween.<em>

- Oh, es precioso - Dijo Rose asintiendo mientras me miraba con aprobación.

- Cierto - Dijo Alice.

Me mordí el labio, insegura sin saber qué hacer.

- Chicas…

- ¡No! - Me interrumpió Alice. -Dentro de tres días es Halloween, y tenemos que ir vestidas adecuadamente, así que te levarás ese disfraz tan sexy - Dijo mirando a Rose, que asentía.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo, asustada.

Estaba vestida de sirvienta sexy-muerta. El traje era de cuero negro con un gran escote mis generosos y pálidos pechos que tanto amaba yo como mi parte preferida de mi cuerpo. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía unos pantis negros transparentes que se ataban con tiras en mis muslos, unos tacones negros y un pequeño delantal en su cintura donde ponía: Hustler**.**

Y como no… Por detrás mostraba casi mostraba mi trasero redondo y pequeño, y por completo las piernas. ¿Así iría a Halloween?

¿Y eso decía Alice que era vestirse _adecuadamente_?

Aunque Alice y Rose iban iguales de provocativas.

Alice iba de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ edición porno-zombi y Rose de gatita-esqueleto presumida. Me miré por última vez y fruncí el ceño, sabía perfectamente que sería incapaz de ponérselo más de una vez. ¡Ni siquiera sería capaz de guardarlo en mi armario sabiendo que Charlie podría verlo!

Asentí derrotada.

- De acuerdo, me lo llevo.

Rose y Alice me miraron con una ceja alzada, pero se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. Pagué mi traje y fui con Alice y Rose a una cafetería a tomar algo para pasar el tiempo hasta que volviese a mis clases de piano.

_Oh... mis clases de piano con MI profesor... ¡qué bien suena! _Canturreó mi mente.

Cuando terminé, me despedí de mis amigas y cogí el autobús mientras apretaba con mis dedos la bolsa. Cada viernes lo veía y me dejaba igual que siempre: con una lección aprendida y un dolor de entrepierna mortal que quemaba y no se enfriaba hasta ducharme. ¡Oh! Y dos sueños eróticos a la semana como regalo.

Cuando llegué, cogí aire y con mano temblorosa llamé antes de entrar.

_Concéntrate, no muestres en tu cara todo lo que se te pasa por la mente._

Edward me recibió tocando una melodía preciosa de piano que hizo que mi estómago se apretase y la garganta se me atascase. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que una mata de colores cobrizo y castaño se mezclasen en su cabello. Sus manos, grandes y largos finos tocaban la pieza con... ¿concentración? parecía estar bastante concentrado, lo tocaba con tanta suavidad y... Pasión.

Como un amante.

_Estaba haciéndole el amor a su piano._

_¿Por qué a su maldito piano y no a mí? _Gritó la vocecilla de mi cabeza.

Edward dejó de tocar y me miró, sonriéndome de lado.

- Bella, ¿cómo ha estado la semana?

_Mal, horrorosamente mal. ¿Por donde empiezo? Oh, sí. Odio tener que despedirme de ti, odio que las clases pasen tan rápidas, odio que me dejes con un dolor de entrepierna y tenga que estar soportándolo en el bus hasta llegar a casa. ¡Pero sobre todo odio que te folles a un maldito piano y no a mí!_

- Hm-m... ¿Bien?

Edward se rió, negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí, con pasos lentos y elegantes mientras mi corazón y otra parte de mi cuerpo palpitaba. Cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, señaló la bolsa.

- ¿Qué es?

_Mierda... ¡la bolsa!_

- Mi disfraz de Halloween. - Dije sin pensar.

Alzó una perfecta ceja y me acarició los dedos que sujetaban la bolsa con fuerza, haciendo que liberase cierta parte de tensión.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - Susurró acariciando mis dedos y subiendo por mi brazo.

_Oh mierda... ¡Nos está chantajeando! lo ves, ¿no?_

- Claro-o... - Me acordé del disfraz. - ¡No! - Grité con demasiado fuerza.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿No?

Me sonrojé e intenté dejar de pensar en sus dedos acariciándome.

- Es decir... Es un disfraz normal. No tiene nada de interesante. - _Malditas Rose y Alice por obligarme a comprar el disfraz._

- Por favor... _Bella_.

No sé si fue el modo en que dijo mi nombre o la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío que me encontré entregándole la bolsa y mirándole como un cachorrillo. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras sacaba el traje.

Quise morirme, pero la expresión de su rostro dijo que le gustaba... Y _much_o.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, ¿dónde estaban sus ojos verdes? Me miró a mí mientras sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza el disfraz. Me mordí el labio y me lo humedecí, atrayendo su atención a ellos. Tragué saliva y le miré a los ojos.

- Te... ¿Te gusta?

Sus ojos se clavaron con más fuerza en mí. Sus dedos ya no acariciaban el traje. Lo apretaban con demasiada fuerza mientras me seguía mirando.

- ¿Qué si me gusta? - Su voz sonó ronca y dura. - Me encanta Bella. Amaría verte con él... en este _momento_.

Oh... Oh dios, ¿acababa de decir aquello en voz alta o eran tales mis desesperaciones que había escuchado otra cosa? Edward se aceró a mí, pegando su torso contra mis pechos.

- ¿Lo harías, Bella? ¿Te lo pondrías para verte con él?

- ¿Ahora? -Susurré.

Asintió, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, traviesa y oscura.

- Ahora. - dictó.

Empecé a temblar mientras Edward me daba el disfraz y esperaba. ¿Acaso quería que me desnudara delante de él?

_Vamos... Lo deseas, ¿qué problema hay? _Preguntó la voz de mi cabeza.

_Que no le guste como soy... Sabes que soy muy pálida. Parezco un dálmata, tengo demasiados lunares._

- Vamos Bella. - Susurró Edward. - Déjame verte.

La necesidad en su voz hizo que me armara de valor y me quitase rápidamente la camiseta de tirantes, sacándomela por la cabeza y exponiendo mis senos cubiertos por el sujetador de color rosa chicle.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y alguien jadeó.

Me giré y... _Maldición._

La mujer que me había apuntado en las clases me miraba con la boca abierta.

.

.

.

_~Halloween._

Me miré en el espejo y suspiré.

- ¡Estás hermosa! - Gritó Alice. - Me alegro que te comprases ese vestido. - Dijo mientras daba una vueltecida a su alrededor para que mirase su traje.

- Estás hermosa, lo sabes. - susurré.

Rose frunció el ceño mientras me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? Desde hace unos días estás extraña.

- No, mejor dicho: está extraña desde que da clases de piano con _Edward_. - Dijo sonriendo.

Me sonrojé y miré a Alice con rabia.

- ¿Cómo sabes _su_ nombre? -Exclamé.

- Obvio. -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Lo nombras en sueños. - Sonrió. - ¿Es bueno? Siempre dices "oh, ¡eres tan bueno cariño!" -Dijo imitando mi voz.

Apreté los puños.

- Te voy a matar, Alice. -Dije yendo hacia ella.

Rose sonrió mientras yo corría detrás de Alice en la habitación de Rose.

- Eso era lo que necesitábamos. Un brillo especial en los ojos de nuestra Bella.

Y con ello, salimos a la calle.

Estuvimos en la fiesta de Emmett durante dos horas hasta que fue las once y media de la noche y decidimos ir las tres solas a pedir caramelos por las casas. Realmente, nos dieron más que caramelos. Siempre que Rose pedía, los hombres se quedaban mirándola fijamente e incluso nos habían dado dinero. Con Alice, las mujeres mayores se encariñaban y le daban caramelos y chocoltae. Conmigo...

_¿Conmigo qué? Nada..._

Nos encontramos en frente de una gran casa, un chalet que tenía algún que otro decorado. Había luces colgando de los árboles altos, algunas calabazas con velas en su interior y se escuchaba la TV en la casa.

- Te toca. - Dijo Alice.

Asentí y suspiré.

Llamé y esperé al escuchar el timbre de la casa. La puerta se abrió y salió un hombre alto de cabello despeinado con una gran bolsa. Sonreí, complacida de llamarle a "alguien" la atención y que me diese algo como a mis amigas.

Mi sonrisa se fue borrando cuando vi a mi profesor de piano mirándome fijamente con un brillo travieso en sus ojos... ¿Negros? Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa gris que se adhería a su pecho fuerte. Cuando abrió la cancela y estuvo delante de mí, alzó una ceja mirándome con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Me quedé tan afectada por lo hermoso que era que se me olvidó que tenía qué decir.

_No me extraña que así no te den nada de caramelos..._ Volvió a hablar la voz de mi cabeza.

- Truco o trato. - Susurró Alice detrás del arbusto.

Miré a Edward y me mordí el labio.

- Hm-m... Hola prof... - No, eso lo estropearía todo. - ¿Truco o trato?

Edward sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta de la verja.

- ¿Qué pasa si digo truco? - Susurró demasiado cerca de mí.

_Mierda, que me lo pones más difícil._

- Em-m... Pues, te embrujaré. - Sonreí, satisfecha. - Sí, eso haré.

Miró mi disfraz.

- Pero si eres una asistenta muerta.

Mi sonrisa se apagó y mis ojos llamearon.

- Me da igual, te embrujo de todas maneras. - Dije dando un paso hacia él.

Se acercó hasta que su aliento me dio de lleno en la boca, estremeciéndome.

- Ya lo has hecho. -Susurró.

No sé si fueron las ganas de besarle o su mirada, que acabé poniéndome puntillas y juntando nuestros labios. Edward gimió y soltó la bolsa de caramelos para envolverme con sus brazos mientras su lengua me penetraba la boca y sus manos bajaban a mis nalgas para apretarme contra él, notando su erección golpear contra mi intimidad.

_He muerto... Sentirse de esta manera es prohibida._

Alice y Rose se rieron, cogieron la bolsa de caramelos y me guiñaron un ojo antes de mirar a Edward de irse corriendo mientras se reían. ¡Se había llevado mis caramelos!. Pero Edward no dejó de besarme, me empujó hasta estar dentro de su casa y comenzó a besarme con más fuerza y pasión que antes. Su lengua penetraba en mi boca como un coito, demanera sensual y demandante.

Y yo no podía evitar gemir y restregarme contra él, suplicando _má_s.

Separé mis labios para coger aire, y nos miramos fijamente. Su sonrisa s ehizo más traviesa y grande.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el truco? - Preguntó jadeando mientras sus manos masajeaban mis nalgas y levantaban la pequeña falda del vestido, exponiendo mis nalgas a sus manos.

Gemí y entreabrí los labios.

- Si no me haces el amor... Tiraré huevos contra tu casa. -Susurré. Me di cuenta de lo que dije y de lo que debería haber dicho: _Si no me das caramelos, te pondré una maldición que te seguirá por siempre. _

Edward sonrió.

- Entonces no hablemos más... -Acercó sus labios a mi oído. - Te haré el amor.

Cuando entramos en su casa, nos besamos por cada esquina que encontrábamos. Edward se dedicaba a acariciarme y a pegar su cuerpo contra el mío, gimiendo y besándome el cuello.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, miré sorprendida.

Era una habitación oscura con una cama doble con cortinas oscuras, ¿cómo era eso? Las ventanas estaban abiertas completamente, había un espejo grande delante de nosotros y gemí al darme cuenta de que Edward no se reflejaba.

_¿Qué diablos...?_

Edward se pegó a mi espalda, podía sentir su sonrisa mientras yo contemplaba como su cuerpo no estaba reflejado en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus manos fueron a mi vestido y comenzaron a bajarlo hasta mi cintura, dejando expuestos mis senos. Sin sujetador. Mis pezones estaban erectos, deseosos de que Edward los acariciase.

Vi en el espejo como mis pechos se apretaban por unas manos invisibles, como una humedad iba por mi cuello por la saliva de Edward, como mi cabello se movía solo. ¿Era todo aquello un sueño? Giré la cabeza y le miré.

- ¿Qué...?

- Shh... - Susurró. - Esta es _nuestra_ noche.

Me arrancó de un tirón el vestido, cayendo en dos trozos al suelo mientras mis braguitas se quedaban tapando mi intimidad. Edward gimió y se arqueó mientras sus dedos, que estaban en mi cadera ahora, se dirigían hacia mi intimidad. Sus dedos entraron por las braguitas y comenzó a acariciarmeel vello púbico antes de acariciar mis labios y pellizcar mi clítoris.

Me arqueé y cerré los ojos.

- Edward...

- Mírame Bella, mírame mientras te doy placer.

Entreabrí los ojos mientras dejaba todo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de Edward y gemí sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, carmesí, sangre. Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sis dedos tocaban cerca mi entrada.

- ¿Sorprendida, amor?

- Pero... -No pude seguir hablando.

Me dio la vuelta para que quedásemos enfrente uno del otro y sus ojos carmesínes me miraron con adoración y desesperación bajo una capa traviesa.

- No hables Bella. -Ordenó con voz más cruda y oscura. - No. Te prohíbo que hables.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, me encontré en la cama con las piernas levantadas y abiertas totalmente. Edward me arrancó las braguitas y se agachó hasta mi intimidad. Me sonrojé de vergüenza al escuchar la sonrisa de Edward. Sus dedos abrieron mis labios y...

- ¡Edward! - Grité.

Sonrió y colocó mis piernas ahora en sus hombros, haciendo que la postura fuese un poco incómoda pero más caliente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿No lo ves? Hago sexo oral a mi chica. —Ronroneó en mi entrepierna aún cubierta.

No supe si gritar por sentir su lengua en mí... O por haber escuchado decir "mi chica" de todas maneras, grité.

Grité cuando los dedos de Edward me penetraron, primero fueron dos que se movían en círculos, después tres mientras yo me agarraba a la manta de la cama para no caerme por la posición tan extraña. Edward se rió y me subió más la cadera, quedando su aliento en mi intimidad.

Sopló varias veces, haciendo que me estremeciese.

Dejé de pensar cuando mordisqueó mi clítoris y sus dedos seguían moviéndose. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo tan increíble un profesor de piano? Abrí los ojos y gemí de placer y asustada al ver que unos dibujos recorrían la espalda de Edward, dibujos de tinta negra. Parecían ser claves y líneas con formas, enclaves. ¿qué diablos era? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me corrí, haciendo que él se riese y me premiase pellizcándome los labios de la vagina suavemente.

- Edward. - Susurré con voz ronca.

- ¿Sí, amor? - Dijo bajando mis piernas y colocándose entre ellas desnudo.

¿Cuándo se había desnudado?

- ¿Qué-é eres? - Susurré.

Edward se sentó en la cama y me colocó encima de él, con su erección entre mis piernas húmedas por el increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener.

-Tócate, Bella. —dijo Edward cogiéndome una mano y dirigiéndose hacia mi propia intimidad, ignorando mi pregunta.

Me sonrojé terriblemente mientras mi corazón aumentaba sus latios.

- ¿Qué-é?

- Quiero ver cómo te tocas delante de mí. —Dijo mirándome con sus ojos rojos puestos en mí.

Edward cogió mis dedos y me penetró con ellos, causando que gimiese al sentir como mi hímen luchaba por no romperse. Empezó a moverlos hacia dentro-fuera, haciendo que empezase a coger ritmo y me atreviese a tocarme.

- ¿Te gusta, Bella? Tú misma te estás dando placer.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos Bella, métetelos dentro y fuera, imagínate lo que sería tenerme dentro de ti, ciñéndome.

Gemí y me arqueé mientras Edward seguía mirándome. Cuando estuve cerca del orgasmo, oí la voz de Edward.

- No, Bella. -Dijo sacándola los dedos con una sonrisa. - Quiero te corras conmigo, después lo haremos de otra manera.

_Oh dios... Después, eso promete, ¿eh?_

Edward cogió su gran polla entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarla antes de colocarla en la boca de mi intimidad y penetrarme con ella de lleno, de un empuje. Gemí de placer y de dolor mientras Edward me abrazaba contra su pecho, lleno de dibujos con tinta negra oscura, parecían imborrables. Empezó a moverse y me miró a los ojos.

Gemí y mantuve con esfuerzo los ojos abiertos para no perderme ninguno de sus gestos de placer.

- Más rápido... - Gemí levantándome y dejándome caer sobre él.

Edward gimió y arqueó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello donde resaltaban dos venas. Me acerqué y empecé a lamerle y a morderle mientras mi cuerpo se acercaba al orgasmo, demasiado rápido y demasiado cerca.

- Sí... Más, amor. - susurró.

Cambió las posiciones y me encontré con él encima de mí, penetrándome con facilidad mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro con absoluto cuidado, al contrario que sus embestidas. De repente, empezó a gemir mientras cerraba los ojos. Parecía estar alimentándose... ¿De mí? Sus ojos se abrieron y cambiaron a verde para después a rojo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Edward?

- No te preocupes amor... Cuidaré de ti.

Y con esas palabras, me desmayé del cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero, gracias a Lady Alizee (Alli) por decirme -obligarme - a hacerme una cuenta y participar, diciendo que valía como "escritora" y que ella participa´ria para saber cuál de las dos quedaría por delante.<strong>

**Después graciias a las que hicieron el contest, ¡es tan mono(L)!**

**y por último, a mi Kevin (L) que aguanta cada ataque de hormonas que tengo, TeQ!**

**Si quieren la segunda parte de esta historia, un POV E. dejen sus comentarios y lo haré inmediatamente después del contest, es más, comenzaré ahora para tenerlo hecho.**

**Dejen sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas!**

**Antes que nada, espero que se os haya parecido un Edward caliente en Halloween... yo me tuve que AGUANTAR con mi novio :( Haha, da igual, como se entere me mata *_***

**Quiero decir que las votaciones comenzaron y pueden votarme si quieren, me haría muy feliz y las recompensaría de una manera MUY agradable :D**

**Ya tengo casi acabado el próximo cap de esta historia, creo que les gustará mucho *_* Pasen a leer a Lady Alizee, su historia se llama El Templo del Placer -Mi Allie -que también está participando y de verdad, su historia es muy buena -aunque me cueste decirlo porque quiero ganarla ¬¬**

**Sin más, les dejo un adelanto para que vean que no soy mala:**

* * *

><p><em>- Sí... Más, amor. - susurró.<em>

_Cambió las posiciones y me encontré con él encima de mí, penetrándome con facilidad mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro con absoluto cuidado, al contrario que sus embestidas. De repente, empezó a gemir mientras cerraba los ojos. Parecía estar alimentándose... ¿De mí? Sus ojos se abrieron y cambiaron a verde para después a rojo, ¿qué estaba pasando?_

_- ¿Edward?_

_- No te preocupes amor... Cuidaré de ti._

_Y con esas palabras, me desmayé del cansancio._

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé, intentando orientarme donde me encontraba. De repente, todos los recuerdos de anoche me vinieron a la cabeza, incluidas dudas y preguntas sobre Edward. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Edward, mi profesor de piano? Me di cuenta de que estaba en su cama, era de noche. Miré a mi alrededor. Las cortinas negras de la cama estaban sueltas, pro lo que apenas podía ver más que la ventana y los muebles.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y me moví incómoda en la cama. Gemí de dolor al sentir un pinchazo en la entrepierna, pero aun así, retiré las cortinas y me sonrojé al ver a Edward completamente desnudo con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus fuertes caderas. Ragué saliva y vi sus ojos rojos, mirándome fijamente.

El miedo volvió.

- Prof... Edward. - Me coloqué de rodillas en la cama, olvidándome de que estaba desnuda. - Tengo que irme a mi casa, mis famili...

Edward alzó una ceja y me interrumpió antes de que siguiese hablando.

- ¿Qué familia, Bella? - Susurró mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

- Pu-ues mis padres. - Susurré sin dejar de mirarlo.

_Oh... Joder, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan sexy?_

- Se preocuparán. - Me estremecí cuando Edward se quitó la toalla y se expuso totalmente a mí. Cerré los ojos , sonrojándome. Edward me besó en los labios y abrí los ojos rápidamente. Volvió a colocarse encima de mí, nada nos retenía. Ambos estábamos desnudos.

- Ahora yo soy tu familia, amor. - Susurró juntando nuestros labios.

- Y-y eso... ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - Dije sobre sus labios.

- Que no los volverás a ver nunca más. -Y con ello, besó mis labios para callar cualquier respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito, pero para que se queden con ganas y cuando lo suban me dejen sus opiniones *_* Muchísimas gracias, nunca pensé que en mi primera historia me dejasen más de 60 reviews, eso quiere decir que me han leído más de 60 personas :$<strong>

**Estoy pensando hacer un long-fic, no sólo un cap más. Sé que quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, las responderé poco a poco :) Creo que respondí todos los reviews, si se me fue alguno me dicen y les contesto super rápido!**

**Sin más, ¡vótenme! Si quieren y digan si prefieren un long- fic (ya lo tengo casi planeado) o por el contrario un fic corto.**

**P.D: http: / www . fanfiction . net/u/3326265/ Happy_Halloween_Contest (sin espacios)**


End file.
